User blog:Loobydotlu/Hoarder's Legacy
Potion Barn 600 Success Potions Bait Barn 138 Aburaage 3 Alluring Goat 5 Apple Pie 76 BBQ Chicken 153 BBQ Mutton 30 Bacon 139 Banana Bread 25 Banksia Nights 14 Barramundi 132 Beer 9 Bookworm 2 Bran Mash 106 Burgundy Lamb Shanks 42 Candle 116 Carrot Cake 22 Cherry Pie 6 Crab Cakes 8 Cut Emerald 49 Cut Garnet 38 Cut Ruby 1 Cut Sapphire 34 Cut Sardonyx 200 Cut Topaz 2 Dalecarlian Horse 271 Dandelion Tea 22 Disguised Chicken 37 Distilled Luck 1 Dragonfruit Juice 31 Duck Breast 114 Durian Bucket 14 Eau D'Orchid 24 Eel Sushi 45 Eels with Pie & Mash 87 Eggnog 51 Eucalyptus Leaves 19 European Pike 14 Fallen Shieldbearer 24 Fallen Warrior 30 Fish and Chips 18 Foxgloved Goat 19 Fried Egg 200 Frog 53 Frozen Sapphire 16 Fruit Basket Offering 3 Giant Blue Egg 81 [Giant Chicken Skewer 78 Gingerbread Man 2 Golden Apple 74 Greek Salad 9 Greenland Shark 33 Grilled Onions 68 Hakarl 274 Hallowed Candy 20 Honey Drops 8 Illusionary Painting 146 Inarizushi 58 Inferno Ruby 1 Isibhede 5 Jade Idol 98 Joss Paper 14 Joss Sticks 4 Kung Pao Pork 29 Lavender Creme Brulee 5 Lemon Cake 49 Lemon Tart 45 Living Emerald 12 Mango Bucket 11 Mega Beef Bowl 1 Midnight Snacks 5 Mince Pie 4 Moebius Strip 100 Monarch 12 Monster Soup 8 Morning Dew 65 Moussaka 22 Mulled Wine 182 Mutton Chops 24 Nettle Cordial 20 Nightmare Soup 1 Novel Idea 44 Okoshi 72 Omelet 85 Pan Fried Bass 23 Pastitsio 33 Peach Pie 1 Pelican Eel 35 Pelican Unadon 17 Peryton Doe Decoy 26 Peryton Fawn Decoy 24 Petrified Frog 68 Petrified Newt 100 Pink Tulips 29 Pork Goulash 16 Potato Bread 15 Pulp Fiction 8 Purple Emperor 3 Qu 5 Roast Alligator 22 Roast Beef 103 Roast Carrot 13 Roast Crab 25 Roast Guppy 41 Roast Mutton 19 Roast Potatoes 100 Roast Pumpkin 145 Roast Squash 92 Rough Garnet 53 Rough Jade 4 Rough Sardonyx 2 Sake 3 Salmon 22 Salmon Crepes 69 Sausage 3 Shark Kebab Skewers 1 Shark on a Stick 12 Shark's Fin Soup 3 Sheep Skull 21 Shishkebab 2 Smorrebrod 67 Soul Food 35 Spice Cakes 11 Spirit Steel Ingot 100 Stone 2 Straw Maiden Decoy 36 Tangawisi 26 Teddy Bear 5 Throwing Ball 116 Tofu 37 Tortilla Platter 84 Veg-e-mighty Sandwich 78 Wad of Joss Paper 1 Whisky 48 Yabbie Chowder 1 Yawning Dew Trap Barn 1 Big Bang Trap Cage Drop Plans Camouflaged Box Trap Dangerous Cave Trap Da Vinci Rockets Exorcist's Shrine Fireplace Trap Ghostbuster Hoverclaw Jade Storm Trap Jounin Trap Lobsterator V8 Logic Trap Musket-teer Trap Net-a-pult Trap Barn 2 Olympian Ballista Razzle Dazzler Runic Rift Snapper Trapper The Fumigatron The Wishful Sinker Thunderdome Zen Garden Trap Still to stocktake ;) Food Barn Components Barn Meat and Fish Barn Flora & Butterfly Barn Decorations Barn Tops Clothing Trunk Bottoms Clothing Trunk Shoes Clothing Trunk Looking at all this makes me realise just how much the devs and artists put into the game, and how much I will miss it Category:Blog posts